Kōhō Land
by cassiroll411
Summary: Kagome has accidently fallen backwards down the Bone Eaters well and into the land of Kōhō, where everything is backwards. Can she survive in a land that challenges everthing she's ever known?


Kagome sat at the edge of the well, wishing her family good-bye for the millionth time.

"You have your first aid kit?" Her mother asked, not exactly worried. For some reason she was never afraid to let her only daughter jump down into a well and fight demons for days on end.

"Yeah, mom, and that cream stuff," Kagome replied, wishing with every molecule in her body she could just leave and see her dog-eared friend.

"What about your room? If it's not clean I swear-"

"Mom! Everything's done, okay? No need for you to stress, can I go now?"

Her mother sighed, giving Kagome a quick hug, "Off you go than."

Kagome dropped her humongous yellow back pack down the well, thinking she'd grab it before she transferred to the other side.

"I'll be seeing you than."

Suddenly, Souta ran into the room, a meowing Buyo moving as fast as a large cat could in front of him, "Buyo, come on! It's just water!" Kagome's brother held a hose in hand, still dripping fluid.

"What did you do?" Kagome demanded as the soaked family pet continued running around the shrine like the world was going to end.

"N-nothing! I was watering the bushes out front and Buyo was sort of behind and-Kagome, look out!"

Buyo launched himself into Kagome's arms, hoping the teenage girl would have more compassion for its old self. Kagome let out a small shriek as she teetered dangerously close to falling, then let out a low sigh when she evened herself out. Buyo looked up at her with innocent round cat eyes.

"Naughty kitty!" Kagome scolded, in response Buyo sneezed in her face, "Ew! Gross!" She sputtered, throwing the cat off her in disgust. A bad choice.

"Gah!" Kagome once again lost her balance, but this time she couldn't straighten herself out. She fell backwards down into the well and was soon surrounded with green glittering diamonds. Green? She wondered as she fell. I was sure it was purple… But she was quickly distracted when she saw a very strange sight---another version of herself falling _forward_ beside her, wearing a mans kimono and with her hair tied in a small ponytail. The two eyed each other, shocked, as they continued to pass. Kagome noticed the diamond sparkles on the other Kagome's side were purple, the way they should have been on her side.

No sooner had the strange event happened, it stopped, with the poor girl landing flat on her backside.

"Ow!" She moaned, laying there till she was sure nothing was broken.

"You okay, Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha's voice from above her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You'll never believe what just happened!" She got up onto her feet and began climbing the vines on the side of the well when she realized her backpack wasn't there. I must have left it home, she decided, then continued to climb, hoping her mom would fish it out of the well back at the shrine.

Soon she was at the top. Pulling herself over, she fell to the ground with an exhausted _thud_.

"What's with your cloths, Kagome?"

She looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her, only there was something extremely wrong---his hair was black, like it was on the new moon, but his ears were still there, looking very different in shape. Also, his red kimono had somehow changed into a dress.

"What's with _you_, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brow, "Inuyasha? Who's that?"

She blinked, confused, "Um…it's you….right?"

He shook his head, "I'm Neko, did you hit your head?"

"What?" She looked around and saw her other friends, Miroku and Sango (at least she _thought_ so), also dressed in strange attire. Miroku was wearing his monk robe, as usual, but it was a light pinkish color that did not fit the monk _at all_. His little ponytail had somehow reached past his shoulders in the few days since she had seen him, and he was no longer carrying his staff. Sango was….well, the best description would be a striper. She wore a tight dress that revealed to much with gypsy like scarves hanging all over herself. Her hair was cut to her ears in a 'v' looking fashion. "Who are you people?"

The man who looked like Miroku answered, "Yakudatsu."

Sango answered, "Mushoku, darling." The strange looking women ran over and grabbed Kagome's face, "Are you all right, my dear?"

"S-sango!" Kagome pushed her hands away, roughly, backing away.

The women gave her a strange smile, "Is that your nickname for me today, koibito?"

Kagome's eyes went wide, "What? I am not your lover!"

Neko cocked his ears at her, "I think she's mad at you, Mushoku."

"Oh be quiet, cat demon," Mushoku said, grabbing Kagome and forcing her into a tight hug, "My koibito would never deny her love for me in such a way, she'd be much more direct seeing she's the man of our relationship," she pulled away for a moment and gave Kagome another look over, "at least I thought she was. Maybe that's why she's pretending to not know us. She's mad because I labeled her. I'm so sorry, my love!"

"Get off me!" Kagome yelled, pushing back with all her strength. When she was free she ran to the other side of the well and hid.

"Kagome seems very moody, today. Maybe she's on her period."

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

There was nothing.

Kagome peeked around the corner and looked at Neko. He was wearing a similar necklace to the one that had been forced onto Inuyasha, only it wasn't glowing and dragging him down to the ground.

Neko, looking very insulted, replied, "I'm a cat demon, damn it!"

"Cat demon?"

Yakudatsu came over and leaned beside the confused girl, "Child, what land do you come from?"

"Um…Tokyo?"

"Strange. Our Kagome resides in a place called Oykot,"

"Our Kagome?" Sango said, horrified, "you mean this sweet girl's an imposter?"

"No, but I've heard that there is more then one realm that old well leads to, perhaps the two got mixed up?" He continued to study Kagome as though she were a foreign animal, "Did you do anything different when you entered the well?"

"Um…I fell, backward."

Yakudatsu hit his fist into his other hand, "That's it! Our Kagome always comes backwards! If you fell backwards it would only be natural that you end up here."

Kagome continued to be confused, "But I've fallen backwards a few times before. How come I didn't wind up here than?"

Yakudatsu rubbed his chin, "Maybe it's because you both fell the opposite ways at the same time."

"That's hard to do."

"Which would explain why it took so long for it to happen."

The others seemed to agree with this bizarre statement.

Kagome held up a hand, "So wait, you're telling me I'm stuck here till the other me falls at the exact same time backward with me falling forward?"

"Pretty much."

Kagome groaned and put her face in her hands, "I'm doomed."

Every one seemed to agree with that, also.


End file.
